


Lobeliangelic Academy Strikes Back!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel Sings, Castiel is in a play, Characters Return, Destiel play, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, I'll Just Wait Here Then, Lots of Destiel, M/M, References to Canon, Revenge, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: When the hosts go to visit Castiel to hang out, they find he isn't there! However, they soon found out his location - he's with the angels from Lobeliangelic Academy who had tried to steal him away and rush to save him from their clutches!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post!!!!!

“Oh Ca-as!”

Early that day the Host Club members stood in front of Castiel’s apartment door, wanting to see him. It was a weekend and there was no school, so the boys had decided to take the angel out on a nice, small trip through the city. They wore casual clothing to battle the heat of the season. Dean held a box in one hand and knocked on the door with the other, it opening soon after.

“Oh, good morning,” Naomi said cheerfully, wearing her normal attire and putting her hair in a bun.

“We brought you guys some treats,” Sam said, motioning to the box. Naomi took it gratefully, smiling widely.

“Thank you. Do you want to come in?” The club members shook their heads collectively.

“We were just wondering if we could hang out with Cassie,” Gabe informed her, taking a particularly large bite out of a chocolate and peanut butter candy bar. “Y’know, just like normal friends or something.”

“Oh, he’s out at the moment.” Naomi placed the box on a counter nearby. “He’s with some friends right now. The angels picked him up this morning, and Castiel always makes sure to come back by curfew.” The club exchanged glances and shrugged.

“Sorry, just let him know we stopped by,” Dean told her, the entire group leaving.

“See, this is why we needed to plan ahead and not have a surprise visit,” Kevin pointed out, crossing his arms.

“He has a right to hang out with some angel friends from middle school,” Michael said with another shrug.

“I can’t believe he has other friends,” Lucifer scoffed, crossing his arms too. Naomi peeked out the door, holding a cupcake from the box. She stepped outside, thinking.

“I didn’t really recognize his friends, come to think of it. Then again, Castiel has always easily made friends.” She smiled. “Think of it, my little angel out and about with angels from Lobeliangelic Academy.” The humans stopped dead in their tracks, going back over to Naomi as if in a trance.

“Did you just say…” Dean began, the club instantly turning concerned.

Naomi was confused as they all exclaimed in unison, “Lobeliangelic?!”

Off at the pristine academy, Balthazar, Hael, and Hester, members of the White Feather League, strolled down the hallway where crowds of angels fought to get to them, held back by those in their fanclub. Angels cheered and held up signs, proclaiming their affection.

“Sir Balthazar, we love you!” a small group yelled.

“I love you too,” he said with a wink, the angels screaming. They attempted to sneak past the executives keeping them away.

“Stand back!”

“Those in front crouch down!” A paper airplane zipped through the air, landing at Hael’s feet. She picked it up and read the letter over, one angel having written down the lengths of their love for her.

“No passing notes without permission!” Hester chuckled.

“The fan club runs quite a tight ship,” she commented, Hael handing her the letter. She crushed the letter into a small ball and tossed it in the nearest recycling bin.

“I don’t envy them at all,” Hael laughed. They walked into a large changing room, a few stalls off to the side with couches and other things of the like inside. Hester closed the door behind them, Balthazar striding confidently to one of the curtain-blocked compartment.

“How’s the size? he asked, opening the curtain. Their jaws dropped when the angel inside was revealed, wearing an extravagant white uniform. “You look… divine.”

Under their praise, Castiel blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

“You look absolutely handsome!”

“A prince from a fairy tale!” Cas found himself bombarded with compliments and surrounded by the other angels, a hand stroking the feathers of his exposed wings. He smiled slightly, albeit uncomfortable with how close they were to him. Balthazar snapped his fingers and the girls immediately pulled back.

“You and that uniform are a perfect match,” he said smoothly, “and on an angel as beautiful and innocent as you? You’re amazing.” He stepped around Cas, observing him. He came to stand behind him, saying quietly, “Yes, still unfamiliar with love’s first kiss.”

“What if he’s enticed to do something scandalous?!” Naomi and the club sat inside the small apartment, the woman pacing and her wings shifting in distress.

“Enticed?” Dean asked, worried.

“Scandalous?” Gabe repeated.

“Yes!” Naomi threw her hands up. “What if he’s forced to kiss someone?”

“Kiss?” Dean said again, eyes nearly widening.

“Well, if I remember right…” Lucifer started, his brother quickly trying to conclude his thought.

“There was that one girl - wasn’t her name Meg? - and…” Dean instantly punched Michael’s arm, wanting them to stay quiet. He laughed nervously.

“Aren’t they funny?” Dean shot them a glare, wanting to stay on Naomi’s good side. If she knew what shenanigans went on in their club she would surely believe they were a bad influence. Naomi narrowed her eyes, the boys all thinking, _The apple sure doesn’t fall far from the tree_.

“What goes on in that club of yours, Dean?” she questioned, suspicious.

Dean smiled in an attempt of confidence. “Nothing a loving family member wouldn’t approve of.” He stood from his seat at the table. “We have to save Cas ASAP!”

As the boys and Naomi all went off to Lobeliangelic Academy, Castiel was busy trying to fight off the angels that bombarded him with praise and kindness - it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it, it was just a little overbearing. The three crowded around him, speaking so fast that he couldn’t keep up with their words.

“My- my wings,” he finally said, getting them to let go, every angel knowing wings were sensitive parts of an angel’s anatomy. He paused, smoothing down his uniform and taking a deep breath. “Could someone please explain to me what’s going on?” he asked. “One second I was on my way to the supermarket and the next I’m here.”

~That morning, 10:30~

Castiel walked out of his apartment wearing his trench coat, dress shirt, slacks, dress shoes and blue tie - his usual at-home attire - his mother waving goodbye. “I’ll be back soon,” he said, taking out his shopping list. He read it over a few times, going down the steps.

“Be careful,” Naomi called from the door. Cas didn’t have much time to react before he felt arms grab his, instantly surprised to see Hael and Hester had them.

“Target captured,” they said triumphantly. His eyes widened in confusion. Seemingly out of nowhere a car pulled up in front of them, the window lowering slightly. Balthazar looked out of it and smiled.

“Good work. Take him with you.” Cas could only tilt his head to the side, utterly puzzled at the odd entrance. His mother did the same, going outside.

“Lobeliangelic?” she whispered to herself.

“Roger!” The window closed and the car sped off, the angels exchanging a glance. They had smirks on their faces that meant they knew exactly what they were doing.

“Wait, where are we going?” Cas found himself being whisked away, off to wherever it is they wanted him to go. “Wait!”


	3. Chapter 3

~Present~

“You seem to have as much subtlety as the Host Club does,” Cas muttered to himself, Balthazar raising an eyebrow, appearing as if he’d been insulted.

“Angel, how dare you!” he said, nearly outraged. He went to Cas and took his shoulder in one hand, pointing toward nothing. “We aren’t anything like those imbeciles!” He paused, pulling back. “I apologize for my outburst - of course you’d be confused and angry! In our haste, we took you away while you still were in your nightshirt.” Cas frowned, sighing.

“But those are the clothes I wear regularly.” He frowned. _Does being slightly rude apply to those who are rich? Well, then again, the Host Club is much kinder than these three are…_ He found himself to be abnormally agitated, but thought it justified. Balthazar glanced to his followers, nodding to himself.

“All of these theatrics aside, angel,” he began, Cas about to remind him of his name before thinking better of it, “we have a question to ask of you.” Balthazar smiled. “As you may know already, our responsibilities as the White Feather League is to arrange regular performances of original plays and musicals.”

“Today is, affectionately titled, ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ day, the day where all angels at Lobeliangelic Academy celebrate our father by putting on the best production of the entire year,” Hester explained. “We’ve been working nonstop to put on today’s performance.”

“Tragically, the lead actress in our play was in a terrible accident, as is currently in the hospital.” For a moment Castiel found himself doubting that it was an accident at all, shaking it from his mind. Angels were made to protect humanity and their brethren, so they wouldn’t dare harm another angel. _Would they?_ he wondered. _After all, he did hurt Dean’s hand without a second thought_. “Even so, the show must go on, which means…” Hael started.

“This is your opportunity to be a part of the theater!” the three said together, grinning. Cas bit his lip, thinking it over.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. “I can’t.” They all still smiled, as if frozen from shock. “I couldn’t play a female’s role,” he added, trying to make his point seem defendable. Balthazar moved at last, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Actually, it was a girl who offered to play the part - many of the male angels who attend this academy are too wrapped up in sports and combat training. Along with that, you’d only need memorize a few recurring lines and songs. He’s a very symbolic character - the main protagonist’s yearning for a normal yet fulfilling life, his desire. The Forbidden Fruit, if you will.”

“And you’d be a beautiful image there - you’re so doll-like no one will notice the difference between you being a male and the angel casted being a woman!” Hael said, making Cas narrow his eyes.

“You can do that, can’t you?” Hester said almost demeaningly. “It’ll be the easiest part of the entire production.” Cas shook his head.

“I’m afraid I can’t. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” He decided he’d had enough with them, politely excusing himself to make up for his own rude behavior, which he realized was very unlike him. Then again, he had woken up at six in the morning so he could prepare for the day, brought out of his routine and his plans by three angels attempting to bring him into something he could never manage. He reached the door, hand on the knob, when Balthazar sobbed.

He got onto his knees, hands on the floor. “Father, forgive me!” he said dramatically, though it didn’t appear forced, “I will fall short of your legacy! You must be so ashamed of me!”

“Balthazar, don’t talk like that!” Hael said. Cas watched with sudden sympathy gripping him.

“Our father…?” he wondered.

“Yes,” Hester confirmed, “he has worked endlessly in this club to hopefully please our father and to be recognized. Today we are putting on the epic love story of the main protagonist and the angel of his most popular books _Supernatural_. He has forever hoped that father would one day reward him for his dedication.”

“We honor him today, leaving his seat open as a guest of honor, wishing he’d come and rate our performance!” Hael continued.

“If our performance is cancelled, then my dream will forever be lost!” Balthazar said. Cas looked down at the floor, brought to tears.

“That sounds… awful.” Turned away from Castiel, Balthazar glanced to him with the slightest hint of a smirk curling on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“If my son is being held captive in there, I will not stand back and do nothing.” The group stood near the front gates of Lobeliangelic Academy, Naomi at its helm. She was in front of the boys, speaking calmly. “We have to be inconspicuous. The White Feather League is a ruthless group of angels who gain whomever they please by any means necessary. Once a poor, innocent angel is ensnared by their web of lies, they can lose everything as they struggle to escape.”

“How do you know so much?” Gabe wondered.

“Cas doesn’t seem like someone to get involved with them,” Kevin pointed out Naomi sighed, glancing up at the sky.

“Neither did Chuck. He seemed like the man who wouldn’t pay attention to anyone’s foolishness.”

“Chuck?” LM asked.

“Cas’ dad,” Sam informed them. “He’s always looked up to him and always tries to be like him, remember? There might be some connection between Chuck and the White Feather League.”

“I was blind, then,” Naomi went on, “we had been new parents, our little Castiel crawling around, wings so tiny, and eyes filled with childish curiosity, and I was in love with both of them.” The Host Club began to question Cas’ actual age, considering he was much older than he looked - _And how was he a baby?_ Dean internally inquired.

“So what happened?” Dean wondered aloud. Naomi put a hand to her chin.

“Well…”

~Years ago, soon after Castiel came to Earth~

Naomi was cleaning around the apartment, her baby in his crib, napping. During this time of quiet solitude she took the time to tidy up, Chuck off at a book signing for the day. She was cleaning up Chuck’s sock drawer when she came upon a box. She opened it, seeing large stacks of manuscripts.

“Hm?” She took out the manuscripts and began to read through them, seeing the same stamp on every top right corner of what she realizes were plays - a white feather. A collection of White Feather League specially-written plays.

~Present~

“So he _wrote_ for the White Feather League?” Dean concluded. Naomi nodded.

“What do we do?” Lucifer asked.

“What if Cas wants to join and write for the club so he can be like is dad?” Michael added.

“Is Cassie gonna go bankrupt? He’s nearly broke already!” Gabe said. He received a slightly-judging look from Naomi, him chuckling nervously and smiling around the lollipop in his mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Dean said with an anxious smile, “our angel’s worth a fortune in good looks.” The others laughed, though LM went silent along with him, fantasizing.

“I know I don’t have much,” Cas said, his coat slipping to reveal his wings ever so slightly, “but if you will take pity on me…”

“That’s even worse!” the three said together, beginning to freak out.

“Kev, get us some uniforms and our fake wings. We’re going undercover!” Dean ordered, Kevin nodding.

“Overruled,” Naomi said, arms crossed and shaking her head. “It’s insulting to an angel for humans to fake being one. You wouldn’t want to insult an angel - they will do whatever they feel like if they aren’t as kind as I or Castiel.” The humans looked to each other and nodded. “Listen up. To infiltrate Lobeliangelic Academy, you will have to listen to me exactly.” They all nodded, saluting.

“Yes ma’am!”


	5. Chapter 5

Music played in a rehearsal room, a group of angels sitting around the walls, looking over scripts and waiting. Soft piano came from a speaker in the room as Balthazar rehearsed. “Oh, Castiel, our love may be forbidden, but I shall never give up on the hope that you will return to me.” Cas frowned, having read through all of his father’s novels multiple times - the main character would never speak like that. A proper line, his mind, would go like, ‘ _Cas, I know you’re a guy, but I still need you._ ’ The angels looked on with smiles on their faces, eyes sparkling. “Despite your betrayal, even for all the times you’ve left me, my heart still beats for you and you alone.”

“My human,” Cas recited. Balthazar turned away, a hand positioned in front of his heart.

“I must go. My brother needs me. I will return soon, my angel, and may we be in each other’s arms one day soon after your brother Lucifer has perished.” Cas sighed, knowing the characterization was very off. _Much like the novels other writers create based off the series_ , he thought. Balthazar walked away, Cas left alone in the middle of the room, acting as a stage. He took a deep breath, the background music changing. The Host Club looked on from outside, everyone - including Naomi - watching with a frown, all wearing ‘I heart Balthazar’ tshirts.

“What’re they doing?” Gabe wondered.

“He’s the hero of some tragedy, I think,” Dean explained, “I’m pretty sure it’s based off his dad’s books.” Sam laughed, confusing him. “What?”

“I’ve _read_ the books,” Sam said, grinning, “first of all, Balthazar is a horrible Dean. Second of all…” He paused, waiting for Dean to realize what was going on. His eyes grew wide, a smile crossing his face.

“Holy crap. We’re the main characters?”

“Yeah, that’s canon for you.” He turned back to the window, Michael pouting.

“I think he’s gonna sing.” Dean and LM watched with interest, Cas closing his eyes, chest puffing with air. Naomi gasped.

“He never sings! He’s very good at it but he never tells anyone!” That only made LM and Dean’s absorption grow, the group staring through the window.

“I’ll just wait here then,” Cas began, voice floating through the room as he spread his arms, “that’s what I’ll do. I’ll just wait here then. Wait for my cue.” Their eyes all widened - Cas _was_ a good singer. _Forget good, he’s awesome!_ Dean thought. They kept their eyes on him as he sang, turning when they heard a voice.

“Hey, newbies!” They saw a group of angels assembled behind them, both male and female, one at the front. They all had their arms on their hips, the club and Cas’ mother standing. “If you want to be a part of the Balthazar fanclub, you have to follow the rules.” They all nodded. “To be a full-fledged member, your contact must be on approach at all times. All together, with enthusiasm! Let’s hear those mottos!” Everyone’s voice broke out in unison, all of their voices competing for dominance.

“Sir Balthazar, please hang in there for your adoring fans today!”

“Sir Balthazar, you look magnificent!”

“Sir Balthazar, we will do anything you ask of us!”

“Now that we’re in,” Dean said, putting a hand to the side of his mouth to talk to Naomi, “what’s your plan?”

“Blend in, we have to be unconditional fans to get close. And be careful; these angels get very competitive more than you could ever begin to imagine,” Naomi responded.

“Alright, let’s give it a rest!” the leader ordered, everyone silencing. They all scattered, two wearing the same shirt they wore going up to the group.

“It’s nice to have you,” one angel, a girl, said.

“What do you love most about sir Balthazar?” the male wondered. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, not knowing what to say. Luckily Naomi stepped in, smiling.

“Why, everything! How he walks, sings, how he looks in coattails, even the shape of his feathers!” They began chatting casually about Balthazar, LM raising their eyebrows.

“She’s really good at this,” they said, Kevin rolling his eyes.

“She’s an angel too, dumbasses.” The female angel laughed.

“I’m looking forward to today’s play very much so!” she said with a dreamy look in her eye. “It’s supposed to display the tragic love between _Supernatural’s_ _real_ love interests! Have you read the books?”

“Of course,” Naomi answered.

“Well, it’s displaying a certain portion from series five’s fourth book - ‘The End’. This has a perfect blend of unfortunate love between the pair, while Dean battles to save his brother from Lucifer’s influence!”

“That’s so beautiful,” the boy gushed.

“I have my suspicions about the angel playing Castiel, though,” the girl added.

“Don’t worry,” the boy assured, “if he ruins Balthazar’s play, our very own angelic warriors will be waiting patiently to give him a review!” He pointed toward a group standing off to the side wearing all black clothing, holding weapons and displaying tattoos. The looked like delinquents, the club and Naomi gasping.

“If Castiel has to put on a show for these angels,” Naomi began.

“They’ll beat the crap outta him!” the humans finished. Dean grit his teeth.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save him.” They ran and snuck into the White Feather Theater, hiding behind rows of chairs and staring at the empty stage. “We’ll get him out,” Dean whispered, “and even as we try, the curtain’s rising is almost here.” He paused, nearly laughing as how dramatic he became in that moment, the others hushing him quickly. He looked around at the group, frowning. “Where’s Kevin?” They all realized he had run off, finally finding him in a large booth up by the back of the theater, acting as the place where sounds, lights, and other things were adjusted. “That jackass…”

“We’re so honored to have the stepson of Dick Roman here to pay us a visit,” the angel in charge said with a grin.

“You have a great setup,” Kevin approved, walking with the woman. He looked at the stage, seeing a backdrop made by an electronic screen. “What does that do?”

“It’s our fully equipped backdrop! We can project any picture onto it to make for easy set changes.” She demonstrated by putting up a few pictures. Kevin smiled.

“Interesting…”


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar stood at a private overhang seating area, watching with a smirk as the Host Club deliberated their actions. At this rate, his plan would go by smoothly. “So, you’ve wormed your way in after all, you incompetent humans,” he said with happiness lining his tone. He turned to the others, grinning. “My darlings, it’s almost time! I’m counting on you all - think of this as an audition for a spot in father’s own theater in Heaven!” Cas opened his mouth for a moment, closing it. They’d be quite jealous if he revealed his father had taken him to that very theater when he was young. Not too long after, the room flooded with angels, the three in the back preparing for their performance. The Host Club, finding themselves trapped, stood off to the side as the light dimmed and the curtain rose.

“We’ll have to rescue Cas mid show,” Dean said to them. The curtain displaying a white feather went up, the angels clapping as music played.

“Here’s his entrance,” Sam chimed in, bright lights illuminating the stage. A single spotlight shone on Cas, who stood in the middle of the stage wearing his signature clothing, wings hidden under his coat. Dean and Naomi merely blinked at him in shock as he began to sing his opening set perfectly.

“Cas is beautiful,” LM said.

“He’s so much more radiant than the rehearsal,” Sam pointed out.

“Like that’s possible!” Gabe added. Cas turned to Balthazar as he appeared on stage, wearing flannel and layers of jackets, the music dying down.

“My human,” he said near the end of the play, the same scene they’d all witnessed in rehearsal. Balthazar turned away, hand over his heart just like before, reciting the lines as the angels nearly sobbed in the crowd. Before Cas’ solo, Balthazar smirked and the club heard whispers.

“The kiss scene is coming up!” one said in a hushed tone.

“But I didn’t see one,” another said.

“It’s a secret!” a third shouted quietly.

“But he wouldn’t actually kiss him!” Dean frowned.

“Kiss scene?” he repeated. “Wait a second…” He thought back to the angel’s explanation of the play, eyes widening. “Holy crap, this making fun of-” He blushed when he realized what he had been about to say, shutting himself up. “This is for revenge, isn’t it?” he said to himself. He turned to the others in time for Balthazar’s change of lines.

“My angel, I can’t hold back my feelings any longer!” Cas was visibly confused by the sudden addition. “The love I bear and desire I have for revenge against those who have wronged us cannot be simply forgotten.” The club gasped, spotlights shining on them now. Cas’ lips parted from surprise and he took a step forward.

“Dean? Mother?” he asked, perplexed and shocked. Balthazar smirked, taking Cas’ hand and pulling the other angel against his chest.

“Right in front of your human I will steal your first kiss,” Balthazar said seductively, “for revenge.” The crowd cried out, Dean running to the stage.

“Over my dead body!” he yelled. A girl held out her leg as he got onto the stage, tripping him easily. He fell to the floor face-first and watched in near-horror as the floor under the pair began to rise, Balthazar smirking triumphantly.

“Victory is mine, you idiot! Now behold while we embrace!”

“Cas!” Dean shouted, scrambling to his feet. Balthazar turned to Cas, pulling up his chin gently.

“My love,” he said reverently, Cas pulling away.

“Balthazar, please, I don’t-” He pulled Cas closer, the angel crying out. All hope seemed lost, Kevin gritting his teeth.

“Yeah, send the video. The school cameras, that one.” The message forwarded from his computer and he smiled, projecting it onto the background as Cas struggled to be let go. A familiar video came up, everyone watching with wide eyes as Cas kissed his former stalker, Meg.

“That’s from the…” Dean muttered.

“See?” LM said sarcastically, “Cas already had his first kiss!” Naomi clenched her fist, teeth grinding.

“Castiel!” she demanded, running up to the stage, “is that what goes on in this club?! You’re going to explain right this instant young man!” The rest of the club hurried to the stage, all being tripped by a rope two angels had set up. Balthazar pulled away from Cas, scowling.

“Angel, you mean to tell me…!” Cas went to the side, attempting to pull the coat off in time to glide down, unable to - it was stuck on his wing. Dean noticed, getting closer and holding out his arms.

“Cas, jump!” he said, fear in Cas’ eyes, “I got you!”

“No!” Balthazar ran at Cas as he closed his eyes and jumped off, air rushing by him. He felt someone’s arms wrap around him before he hit the stage, eyes opening wide to see Dean looking at him, locked in his embrace. Dean licked his lips, staring at Cas the same way the angel stared at him.

“D-Dean,” Cas stuttered from surprise.

“Cas,” Dean responded, letting him go. Cas blinked a few times, blushing profusely.

“Castiel,” Naomi growled, “how could you not tell me!” Cas ran to the other side of the stage, Hael and Hester blocking it.

“Not so fast, Castiel!” Balthazar glided down from the stage, arm pointing to Cas.

“Don’t let him go! This isn’t over! I don’t care how many kisses he’s had, the next one will be mine!” Dean set his jaw, dashing to Cas and taking a defensive stance.

“Cas, go!” he ordered, the only thought running through his mind being, _I gotta protect my angel!_ Cas began to run, the crowd of angels, the White Feather League, and his mother all chasing after him as he tried to escape.

“I just wanted to go shopping today!”


End file.
